My version of Young and Younger
by iron man fan2626
Summary: What if on his way to save Gabi from sleeping with a minor he realizes something that will change everything between them this is a love story


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Josh's P.O.V**

I was having a great time playing my video games with my bros but even though I was I could not stop thinking about Gabi god she is so beautiful, smart, and funny and I know I should not be but I don't know I think I have a crush on her which is so wrong because I'm engaged and I can't help but worry about her especially since I met Cam I know there is something off about him and if he is not cheating what the hell is it.

"Josh I need to talk to you now" I heard Yolanda say as she walked through the door "but I'm playing" she walked over and grabbed my ear "well I'm not" "what's the problem?" she groaned "Cam is 17" my eyes went wide "he's what? Oh my god I need to call Gabi" Yolanda looked at me worried "you need to do it fast those 17 year Old's are quick" I dialed her number but she did not answer damn it

I ran out the door and hit the elevator button when Elliot ran out "where are you going?" he asked "Gabi is about to sleep with a minor" he shrugged his shoulders "so" I rolled my eyes "Elliot she could go to jail" I groaned "Elliot are you ok what's been wrong with you lately" he sighed "it's just ever since Gabi came it seems like you don't have time for the rest of us including Caroline I mean when she's over of course" "Elliot is that why you wanted to come to my party tonight to spend time with me?" he nodded "I'm sorry buddy it's just…" he cut me short "you're in love with her" my eyes went wide "say what" he rolled his eyes

"Oh come on Josh I know you don't want to admit it but you are everyone can see it, and I know somewhere deep down you know it too" he said and I thought about how we acted with each other I never acted like that with Caroline, I mean Gabi is amazing god Elliot is right I am in love with her I could not help but smile "look Elliot no matter what happens you're always going to be my number one bro how long have you been there for me?" he smiled the elevator dinged "oh and Elliot lose the hoodie"

I said as the elevator closed…

**Gabi's P.O.V**

Sofia and I were sitting down eating pizza and watching TV when my phone rang I looked down "it's Josh again" "ugh doesn't he know you are having fake sex with your under age boyfriend" I giggled lightly "you know this is all your fault you're the one who told me to turn my taxi light on" "yeah your taxi light not school bus" I rolled my eyes when I heard a loud banging on the door

"Gabi I need to talk to you it's important" I looked at Sofia "you have to be Cami" she nodded "let's do this" I wrapped a robe around me and opened the door he looked worried sick "sorry it took so long I was busy have amazing sex over and over" he sighed "damn it I'm too late, Cam is 17" my eyes went wide I should have known he would have found out "look Gabi I'll get you a great lawyer" I was shocked "no it's ok I know he's 17…and that's why when I found out I broke it off with him uh he's really not here" his face relaxed

"If you knew then why did you pretend?" I sighed "because I could not take your gloating" he smiled "I guess your right" we looked at each other then he sighed "I think I should go" I nodded he opened the door when I stopped him "wait Josh why did your party to come over here I mean it's almost like your jealous" he closed the door and walked closer to me he gently grabbed my chin "god Gabi I'm so much more then jealous" he said and he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist his lips trailed down my neck "oh Josh" I moaned

Then I remembered Caroline "oh my god Josh" I said and pushed him away he looked confused "what?" I hid my face in my hands "Josh are you forgetting about Caroline?" he chuckled "of course not Gabi… Elliot helped me realize something tonight he helped me realize that I'm not in love with Caroline any more I'm in love with you Gabi" my eyes went wide "you…you love me?" he nodded I leaned over and kissed him again "god Josh I love you too but I just because of Caroline I just I thought I never had a chance" we smiled at each other "you should get some sleep I'll see you in the morning?" I nodded and leaned up for one more kiss and he walked out the door

"Oh my god" I heard Sofia say I ran up to her and we started jumping up and down "this is so incredibly amazing" I said "c'mon you should seriously get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow it's you first official day as Josh's girlfriend

_**The next morning**_

I walked into the pent house and was in shock there was broken glass everywhere I looked up at Yolanda she looked just as confused as I am Elliot came walking over to us "do you know what happened?" I asked "please if I knew everyone in this building would already know"

Then 20 minutes later Yolanda and I had the entire house almost cleaned when Josh walked down stairs he smiled when he saw me "morning baby" and he kissed me with so much passion "morning sexy" I said when we broke apart "uh Josh what happened?" I asked he sighed "Caroline happened she came home early last night and I broke it off with her and she slightly over reacted" I giggled Yolanda looked back and forth between us "wait when did this happen" she asked Gesturing between us "last night" I said she smiled back "well I definitely took you two long enough"

We walked towards the kitchen "so Josh what would you like for breakfast he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist "well what I want for breakfast is not food" he started nibbling down my neck "so what do you say you in the mood for breakfast" I giggled and grabbed his hand and led him upstairs when we got upstairs his lips immediately went to mine

He gently pushed me onto the bed and crawled onto of me he hands went under my shirt and squeezed my boobs "oh Josh" I moaned with those words he ripped my shirt off and unclasped my bra and his lips went to my nipples and started to suck on them he pulled off my skirt next and ripped off my panties his lips went to my center and started to lick me "oh Josh don't stop" he was so amazing at this I was getting so close "Josh I'm so close" I moaned "come for me baby" and with those words I did I fell onto the bed "you are so delicious Gabi" we kissed

I started to unbutton his shirt and then my hands went to his pants I could see the bulge through his boxers I started grind up against him "oh Gabi" he moaned "that is so good please don't stop" I pulled down his boxers and I leaned over to his dresser and grabbed a condom and slipped it on him and without a second thought he rammed into me "JOSH OH JOSH" I screamed when we came together

"I love you Gabi" I snuggled into his chest "I love you too

**Ok so what do you think should there be another chapter**


End file.
